Daybreak
by Breezebellx
Summary: What would you do, given the chance to rebuild and lead a warrior clan? Follow these 5 couragous cats in their journey to choose their path and follow it through to the end. My first FanFiction with my own characters. --Complete-- Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

~ Chapter 1: Venture ~

~*~

"C'mon, Gusty!" Breezey laughed, as she leaped over her fence and into her best friend's yard. "We need to find Patch and Pitch so we can celebrate Patch finally reaching 6 months old!"

Breezey's tawny colored fur rustled with the freedom of her collar as she pranced around Gusty's lawn, white paws messing up the flowerbeds. Around their neighborhood, whenever a kitten reached 6 months, their human took off their collar. All of their friends had gotten theirs off recently, but Patch's owners had been on vacation when she reached the age. But they were back and today was finally Patch's turn!

She was excited but her brilliant green eyes were shadowed by the dream she had had the night before. It wasn't the first, she often had dreams of herself in the forest, lounging in the sunshine surrounded by cats she didn't know, but had a feeling of fondness for. The dream always left her content and happy, but in the waking world it left her wanting something more.

Last night's dream was particularly unsettling. A cat had been watching her, its pelt misty with a starry quality to it. The cat had a wise look in its eyes, its muscles lean and hard, and scars covered its pelt. It hadn't said anything but she could tell it wanted to. "Stoppit!" Breezey muttered to herself, shaking her head in annoyance. She had to stop dwelling on that dream, especially since she could hear Gusty racing towards his cat door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Gusty mews, shaking his gray and white pelt as he padded out of his cat door.

"Where's Pitch? I thought we were surprising Patch by going out into the forest today." He questions, looking around for their other best friend.

Pitch's pitch black pelt and grazing amber eyes were hard to miss. He finally spotted the big tom, sitting in a tree above them, eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Pitch! If you were going to scare Breezey again, it's getting old!" Gusty grumbles, stretching out in the early morning sun. It never ceased to amaze him how refreshed he felt in the morning, even though he had troubling dreams of claws and teeth digging into his pelt, the blood rushing in his head, and the satisfaction of protecting something, he never quite knew what. Strange cats were often watching over him, looking about to tell him something, but he could never make it out. Gusty knew it had something to do with the dark forest bordering their home but he was nervous about exploring it when the dreams left him gasping and in pain. He wished he could explain the frustration with his closest friends, but he thought they would laugh, so he was going along with their plans today with anxious paws.

Pitch leaped down from the tree. "Aw! Gusty! You ruined it!" he says, a deep purr rumbling in his throat.

Breezey gave him an exasperated look and licked her fur, green eyes twinkling.

"Time to wake up Patch!" she says excitedly, bounding out of Gusty's yard and into one a few fences down, Pitch and Gusty following her.

Breezey nosed Patch's cat door open, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" she yowls.

Pitch rolled his eyes. Breezey was too energetic for her own good. He loved how she was always so carefree and upbeat, but she never slowed down to rest. She was the one always waking him up from his dreams. It was usually the same one, where he was shrouded in a dark forest, a large group of cats milling around him and looking up to him as a leader in the darkness.

In his dreams, he was important; the one everyone wanted to be with. Pitch's amber eyes blazed, thinking about the one that morning, where Breezey's yowling had woke him up, yet again, before hearing what a particular starry looking cat was about to tell him.

Patch jerked to her paws. "Wha-? Who?" She mumbles, her milky blue eyes bleary with sleep. Her mouth could still taste the sweet herbs she had been using in her dream, to cure a cat who had been attacked by something with long claws. She had been having the dream frequently, and wished she knew how to use the herbs in her waking hours, because it always left her with an exhilarating feeling. The dream was blown out of her head at the site of her friends. "Breezey!" she mews happily, scampering over to her.

She pushes through the cat door, long white fur looking like snow in the heat of summer. "Gusty, Pitch! Notice anything different today?" she asks excitedly.

"Hmm, what could it be?" Gusty teases; his unique sea-colored eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"They took it off! Good-bye collar!" Breezey exclaims; looking like she could do back flips.

Patch purred and nodded, licking the white fur on her chest where the tags on her collar usually sat. "So, what do we do today?" she asks sweetly. She was the most gentle of the four, always soft-spoken and cautious though she loved having fun as much as the others.

"Today, little sister, we explore!" Pitch's voice quivered with excitement at their adventure. Patch and Pitch had been brought up for a few weeks together with their mother. They were so close sometimes they knew what the other was going to say before they said it. Since they had been taken away from each other to live with new humans they hadn't been as close as before, but they still knew one another inside and out. Pitch knew Patch would be reluctant to venture out into the forest, and he was right.

Patch's eyes widened in surprise, "You mean the forest, don't you?" she asks softly.

"Yes!" Breezey purrs. "Don't worry! Everything will be fine so long as we stick together! And we can always see our houses and come back if we get separated." Breezey's eyes matched Gusty's, a longing to be out in the forest and discovering new things.

Patch couldn't say no to her friends, she had a feeling they would venture out their sooner or later, so she just nodded.

Gusty brightened, "Then let's go!" He flicked his thin gray tail, turning and leaping for the fence that led out into the forest.

Pitch matched Patch's pace as they followed Gusty, his golden eyes gleaming with an almost hungry anticipation.

Patch glanced at Breezey and the two she's shared a smile, content with just being with their closest friends as they faced the unknown.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2: Uncover ~

~*~

Gusty, Breezey, Patch, and Pitch pad cautiously into the forest. The sun shone down between the leaves and the floor was full of pretty plants and new creatures to discover. The four friends began to relax and explore.

Breezey raced through the leaves, giggling happily, and having a blast. Gusty began to climb a tree, using his claws to scramble, clumsily, up higher and higher. Pitch's black pelt ruffled in the breeze as he stayed on the ground, taking in the scents silently. Patch also stayed on the ground, but furrowed deep into the undergrowth. Her blue eyes sparkled as she tried to recall the scents of the herbs in her dreams, and pick them out of the forest scents all around her.

Suddenly, Gusty, Patch, and Pitch heard a frantic yowl!

"Breezey!" Gusty exclaimed from his vantage point in the tree. He began rushing down as fast as he could while Patch and Pitch streaked over to where Gusty had pointed. They burst into the clearing in time to see Breezey being hauled out of a rabbit hole by a young tabby tom, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

The last one to enter the clearing, Gusty immediately burst into laughter. Patch smiled, hiding a giggle. Pitch says nothing but watches the newcomer warily.

The tabby tom smiles at them all, his lean muscles rippling under a long-furred pelt. He was larger than most of them and had a hard gleam in his forest green eyes as if he was used to being cold. Breezey licked her pelt self-consciously and there was an uncomfortable silence in the clearing.

"Well... I'm Harepaw" the tabby tom says, breaking the awkward silence with his light tone.

"Thank you, Harepaw" Breezey smiles brightly at him.

Gusty calmed down enough to ask, "Breezey, what do you think you were doing?" he purrs in amusement.

"I was trying to catch a rabbit… But I didn't see it was headed for its home" she explains, looking at her paws.

Patch's eyes sparkled but she said nothing. "You're not hurt, are you?" Patch mews.

"I'm fine" Breezey answers, still embarrassed.

Pitch sizes up Harepaw. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you around the neighborhood?" Pitch says, his voice had a tinge to it that sounded oddly threatening.

Harepaw gave Pitch a quick glance, green eyes striking. "I don't live in the 'neighborhood', I live here. I'm training to be a warrior!" Harepaw says proudly, puffing out his chest.

Patch pricked her ears and Breezey's moss-colored eyes widened.

"A warrior?!" Gusty asked excited, "The ones that live in groups in the wild, hunting and fighting for their lives?"

The four house-cats had lived on that same street all their lives. They had grown up with the cats in the homes around them. One of those cats was the oldest cat they knew, Riley. Riley was a big gray tom with one sightless eye that he swore he lost fighting a warrior cat. He always told stories of those fierce warriors, during which the four young friends were entranced by his words.

Breezey gasped, "But Riley said they had all left! He had looked for them, to join, but they were gone!" she mews, leaning towards Harepaw instinctively, wanting to know more.

Harepaw nodded, figuring he would ask who Riley was later. "They did all leave. But my mother, a rogue named Lady, came across the very last one left, the one too old to make the long journey they were going on. His name is Badgerstep. He told my mother how the clans, that's what the groups they live in are called, that the clans had left because more Twolegs were on their territory.

Badgerstep explained how right after the clans left, the Twolegs did too. He didn't know where they went though, so he had no choice but to stay here alone. My mother wanted me to have a good life though, so she left me in the care of Badgerstep while she went off to live her life as a rogue. He has been training me in the ways of clan life. He wants me to start my own when I'm ready" Harepaw explains.

He was breathless, happy to be sharing this with someone. His only company, for a few moons now, had been Badgerstep.

Gusty and Breezey's eyes were wide with awe. Pitch looked disbelieving and Patch looked a bit wary. She knew what was coming next.

"Let's become warriors!" Breezey bursts out.

Gusty leaps to his paws, "I'm in!" he mews right away.

Harepaw brightened, his green eyes lighting up with excitement. "Really?! I'm sure Badgerstep will be overjoyed!" he mews.

Pitch growled deep in his throat. "How can we trust this cat?" he asked, stepping protectively in front of his friends, eyes never leaving Harepaw's. "Riley has always told us the truth; that the clans left."

Patch looks from Pitch to Harepaw, who was bristling now. "Please, can't we all just think logically?" she mews softly.

They turn to her. "Well, do you think we could go talk to Badgerstep? Pitch, this Badgerstep sounds very wise. Maybe he can help us think of a solution that everyone likes." her milky blue eyes are gentle, wanting to soothe everyone at once.

Breezey bounced up and down on her pads. "C'mon Pitch! It will be fun! Learning how to fight, hunt, we could lead clans!"

Her voice pierced straight to the house-cat's hearts.

Gusty flinched visibly, remembering his dreams of fighting cats, blood, and pain. Pitch's amber eyes gleamed at the thought of leading a clan of his own; of having the power. Patch's eyes widened at the possibilities. Maybe this Badgerstep would know the herbs she craved! Each of them found their own courage one by one, Gusty last this time.

Harepaw's ears twitched, sensing a change in his companions. "So, shall I take you to Badgerstep?"


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3: Choices ~

~*~

Harepaw led the four cats through the forest, towards the small hollow surrounded by reeds that was once a clan camp, now his and Badgerstep's home.

Breezey kept step with Harepaw, badgering him with questions. "Can you fight?? Is it true clan cats attack anyone on their territory??" she asks excitedly. Breezey's green eyes sparkled. She couldn't think of anything better than being one of the noble warriors Riley was always speaking of.

Harepaw just shook his head, purring in amusement. "Yes, I am learning to fight. Let Badgerstep tell you the rest."

Gusty shared in Breezey's excitement but his eyes were shadowed with worry about his dreams. He was terrified of dying and he knew the life they might undertake soon was full of hidden dangers.

Patch also debated with herself. She wanted to be with her friends but she wasn't crazy about fighting. It seemed so wrong to take another's life, just for a piece of land. She hoped Badgerstep would explain more.

Pitch brought up the rear, watching Harepaw warily. He wanted to live the life Breezey had laid out: becoming a clan leader, being in power.

But if Harepaw was going to be the leader here... well he would have to do something about that.

The small group stopped outside the reed-surrounded hollow. The trees echoed with the sounds of birdsong and prey rustled in the undergrowth around them. The lushness of the forest made it seem as if they were the first cats there in eons.

"Wait here," Harepaw mews, slipping through the reeds and into camp.

"Badgerstep? There are a few cats here who wish to speak with you" he calls; his tone full of respect and fondness.

An old red tabby tom with very exotic golden eyes stepped out of one of the dens, his ears perked. "Who is it, Harepaw? I know no other cats in these parts besides you and the odd loner." Badgerstep's tone was mildly surprised and full of curiosity.

Harepaw looked toward the entrance, "Come on in, guys" he calls loudly.

Breezey leads, bounding in, eyes shining and tail flying behind her. She bounced to a halt in front of Badgerstep, Gusty, Patch, and Pitch gathering behind her.

"Hello, Badgerstep. I'm Gusty. This is Patch, Pitch, and Breezey" Gusty dips his gray and white head to the elder respectfully, flicking his tail to each of his companions in turn.

"We have heard many great things about you." Patch mews kindly, smiling hesitantly. Pitch remains silent.

Badgerstep's surprise grew and his eyes widened, flowing off his pelt in waves. "Harepaw, what have you been telling these young cats?" he asks sternly.

Harepaw shuffles his paws, "Not much.. They already knew about the old clans from an old kittypet. I told them how you were teaching me in the ways of the warrior code and getting me ready to start another clan. They wanted to help and become warriors too" Harepaw's eyes shone as he finished, clearly excited about the prospect of training with his new-found friends.

Breezey nods excitedly at Harepaw's words but her three house-cat friends shuffled their paws or looked around uncertainly.

"Actually… We wanted to know more about it before we decided…" Patch says slowly.

Badgerstep smiles, pushing away his former surprise. "That is very wise of you all." His golden gaze passes over the four cats, taking in their well-groomed pelts, bright eyes, and collarless necks. "Where do you live? You smell of kittypet-place but you don't act like kittypet's."

Pitch narrowed his eyes, "What's a kittypet?" he asks with a scowl. He hated acting like he was ignorant but he had to know in order to answer the question.

"A kittypet is what clan cats call those who live with Twolegs." Harepaw pipes up.

"Well... we live with humans..." Patch mews, her milky blue eyes glittering.

Badgerstep speaks again, "Warrior's have no contact with kittypets. We don't eat kittypet food, and we don't ever go near a twoleg, a human." he says, his voice serious.

Breezey bounces on her pads, "We can leave our homes for this! I know my human wouldn't mind too much" her voice was strong and certain. She knew with conviction that this was what the dreams were about.

Gusty nods slowly. "I believe I would like to live away from my humans too. Can I ask though? Is there much fighting between the clans?" his voice holds a tense note.

Badgerstep gives Gusty a once over. "The clans of old used to fight for their territory and prey with their lives. Once we get the clans started again, do you think you can handle it?"

Gusty shifts his weight from paw to paw, "I… I don't know…" he murmurs.

Before anyone could blink Badgerstep had reared, his eyes suddenly fierce, and brought his paws down with a _smack_ on Gusty's shoulders. Badgerstep yowled and clawed at the younger cats face. His claws were sheathed. Gusty struggled, trying to get out of the stronger cats hold but could not. Badgerstep brought his teeth close to Gusty's throat and held them there. Gusty was breathing hard, shaking. His friends had leaped to their paws, shock written on all of their faces.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Yowled Pitch furiously, the first time the huge black tom had spoken since they had entered the reed-sheltered hollow.

Badgerstep stepped away with a satisfied grunt. "That was the unexpected attack a warrior must always be ready for." He says simply, licking down his red fur.

Gusty shook his pelt, still a bit shaken, but otherwise unharmed. Patch gave him a concerned look but he smiled back, confirming that he was fine.

Harepaw flexes his claws, impatient to hear the decisions, unfazed by what had taken place.

Breezey was grinning. "You could teach us to do that?? Be fast, flexible, strong?!" she asks excitedly.

Badgerstep smiles at the eager tawny she-cat. "I can teach you that and more. If you are willing to give up what you have now..." Badger pauses, waiting for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4: Explanations ~

~*~

Patch glanced at her friends and surprised everyone, even herself, by stepping forward. "What about the dreams?" she blurts. The others stared at her. She blushed and looked at her paws but said strongly, convinced she would get her answers here, "I've had dreams about forest herbs… healing other cats with terrible wounds… and strange… _misty _looking cats." she explains, her brow furrowed.

Badgerstep and Harepaw continued to gape at her. Patch shuffled her paws self-consciously, wondering what she had said that made them gawp so.

"You mean to say, you saw Starclan cats?" Harepaw gasps.

Badgerstep began to pace. "This changes things, then. Has anyone else had these dreams?"

Breezey, Gusty, and Pitch all nodded, wide-eyed and somehow sheepish as they saw that they had all had them and not told each other.

Badgerstep continued. "Starclan are our warrior ancestors. They watch over us from Silverpelt, the stars in the night sky. Sometimes, they choose to come down and speak to a few select cats. Those cats are the unique ones cut out to be leaders or medicine cats."

Patch tilted her head, "Medicine cats?" she mews in confusion.

Harepaw smiled and piped up, "Medicine cats are the cats that heal the wounds and sicknesses in the clan. They are highly respected and learn how to read omens and signs from Starclan, warning of danger to come. Leader's also receive gifts from Starclan- nine lives!" Harepaw's eyes shone as he spoke fervently.

Pitch leaned forward, amber eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, leaders receive nine lives? Everyone knows that cats having nine lives is an old kitten-story!" he mews.

Badgerstep shook his head. "Leader's receive nine lives from Starclan to help them protect and lead their clans' better." he explains.

Pitch's mouth dropped open. He imagined all he could do with nine lives! The power he would have would be the greatest anywhere.

But Breezey had heard enough. She shook her head skeptically, "You really believe cats in the sky, with starry pelts, come down to talk with leaders and medicine cats? Give them nine lives and just watch over them?" she asks, wrinkling her nose in disapproval. "No one can do that! It can't be real. Are you trying to bribe us or something, Badgerstep? Not meaning to be rude but I happen to know that what you're saying is just what we want to hear." Breezey's voice was firm. She had been so excited to learn to fight and live in a clan with other cats she loved, but this was too much. Badgerstep had seemed to step into her dreams and was now exploiting what she wanted most.

By looking at her friends, she knew it was true for them too. They had had these dreams and believed in everything Badgerstep had said. She had never seen this side of them before. Patch wanted to heal? Pitch was interested in extra life? And Gusty wanted to learn fighting?!

Harepaw stepped forward now. "Please, consider it, Breezey. Starclan does exist! I had dreams about them too. They told me that what Badgerstep is doing is right. It was destiny!" his eyes pleaded with Breezey.

Her friends pleaded too. This was what they had hoped for. Their strange dreams had a new meaning and now they knew what they had to do to continue on their journey and reach their destiny, just as Harepaw had said. But they didn't want to do this without her.

Pitch begrudgingly mewed, "Breezey, Harepaw's right. This is our chance! To be something more!" his eyes smoldered at the thought.

Patch stepped forward, pressing her pelt close to Breezey's, her eyes gentle. "It will be fun, just like you wanted!" she mews, wanting her best friend to share the excitement with her.

Gusty smiled and stretched his pelt, mewing, "Yes! Let's become warriors!"

Badgerstep chuckled. "Oh, young ones, you will be much more than that. It is you who is to bring forth the might clans once again! It must be, or fate wouldn't have brought you all to me like this. You are going to be leaders!"

Breezey stood stock still, eyes wide with shock and confusion bubbling up in them. Clearly and decided she stated just one word:

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hey everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to Update. Ive been really busy though. Next week is Spring Break and i hope to continue getting more chapters up then. I might wait to Update more if i dont get many reviews though, I dont want to be wasting my time on this story =/**

**Anyway, Enjoy Chapter 5!  
~_xxSumma_**

* * *

~ Chapter 5: Decisions ~

~*~

There was a shocked silence in the little clearing after Breezey's answer, in which you could hear the rustlings of small creatures returning home as the setting sun cast long shadows on the ground. The summer heat was all around them, making their pelts heavy.

"What?!" Pitch snarled, outraged. This was one of those times Breezey got on his nerves. "You were the one begging to become a warrior a minute ago!"

Breezey nodded. "I thought it was going to be like the stories Riley tells. Mysterious cats who fight for what they believe in and survive with each other. We were going to have fun and be with each other. But what you are proposing, Badgerstep, is hard work with unknown outcomes." her green eyes are firm. "I'm not ready to take on a leadership like this." she trails off.

Gusty still gaped. "But Bree, you know you want this! We all do!" he pleads. This was the answer to their dreams, literally. He didn't want to lose Breezey as a friend, but he was going to join Harepaw in training whether she did or not.

Patch was too shocked to say anything. Harepaw stepped forward, "It's not like that. You do have fun as a warrior! And you don't HAVE to lead a clan… You can be a part of one of ours" he murmurs, his green eyes full of mixed emotions.

Badgerstep watches, his red tail flicking agitatedly. "You said you had dreams of Starclan cats, Breezey. So I believe you can do this. But now you must believe you can." he meows, wanting her to train with the others but not wanting to force her.

Breezey stood, shaking her pelt as she did. She looked at her friends: Gusty, Patch, Pitch, now Harepaw and maybe even Badgerstep could be considered a friend. She knew this was what they wanted more than anything at the moment. And Breezey wanted to stay with them, but she didn't like the plan Badgerstep had laid down. It was too confusing, too scary. She backed up a bit, shaking her head. "I'm sorry… I can't…" She whispered, before turning tail and disappearing out of the entrance.

Harepaw stared after Breezey in dismay. He hadn't known her that long be had _wanted_ to get to know her. Badgerstep was disapointed. Patch took a step as if to follow Breezey but Pitch stepped in front of her, "Don't. She will come around." he murmurs quietly. And Patch sat back down, believing her brother as always. Gusty looked at his paws, wondering if he would ever have time to hang out with Breezey like he used to, since he wouldn't be living with his humans anymore.

There was a moment of silence in the clearing before Badgerstep spoke up. "Well, i assume you three are going to stay and work on becoming a warrior; a leader?" he mews, golden eyes shining.

First Pitch, then Patch, then Gusty nodded solemnly, their eyes big. Badgerstep stepped forward and touched noses with each one of them. "From this day forward you three are to be known as Pitchpaw, Patchpaw, and Gustypaw. I, Badgerstep, will be your mentor and will train you in the ways of our warrior code. I have faith that you will all make fine leaders" he says in his rasping voice.

Pitchpaw puffed out his chest, purring happily. He would show the world what a leader he would be! Patchpaw too, was excited, her milky blue eyes shone with pride as she understood the importance of the ceremony taking place. Gustypaw smiled, excited and sad about Breezey at the same time. At least now he would be able to figure out his disturbing dreams!

Harepaw, as Badgerstep had taught him to do, yowls, "Pitchpaw! Patchpaw! Gustypaw!" Into the darkening sky.

~*~

Breezey trotted home to her Twolegs, tawny fur fluffed up, and eyes fixated on the ground. She couldn't believe she had left her best friends like that. She wished she could be as enthusiastic as they were but she was scared that Badgerstep had made a mistake. Starclan wasn't real! It couldn't have sent dreams to them, spelling out their destiny. She hoped her friends would come to realize that.

She padded on, looking around warily as darkness fell around her. She wondered what her friends were doing now. _Ugh! I have to get them out of my mind for right now!_ She told herself sternly. She saw a flash of something out of the corner of her eye but when she turned to look, there was nothing. She shrugged but quickened her pace; getting the eerie feeling that something was watching her.

Breezey hadn't realized just how fast darkness fell in the summer until she experienced dusk in the forest, all alone. A twig snapped underfoot and Breezey jumped back, bristling. Before then she hadn't realized just how fast she was going or that her pelt was bristling madly. She turned in a circle, stilling feeling that something was there, but determined not to let it notice how nervous is made her. She made a glaring face at the shadows before turning back around towards the direction home was in...

But there was something blocking her way.

She gasped and stumbled backwards, eyes wide with apprehension and pelt bristling madly. A fox was circling her.

The fox's eyes bulged and its mouth foamed wildly. Breezey could tell it was mad with rabies. She stood stock still, wary and ready to run, even though the fox would give chase, but she didn't know what else to do. The fox lunged at her, jaws wide, aiming for her throat. She dodged out of the way, the fox missed her by a close rabbit's length. Breezey looked around for anything that would help her but she didn't know the first thing about fighting.

The fox leaped at her again, bushy red tail lashing. She had focused on dodging out of the way but wasn't prepared for the fox to feint. It clawed her and grabbed hold of her ear with its teeth. She yelped loudly and clawed the fox, struggling to get away. She felt her paws connect with something hard and the fox backed off, its paw on its muzzle. Breezey used that time to scramble up a nearby tree, wincing from the pain in her bitten ear and the claws that had dug into her shoulder.

The fox paced below her and Breezey could tell it was going to wait her out. She settled down on a thick branch, huddled between the trunk of the tree and another branch. Her eyes were wide with fear and pain but she stayed silent. The fox never left the clearing and frequently glared up at her. The pain on her ear and shoulder was burning and she whimpered occasionally. Finally, her body couldn't take the fire of the fox wounds anymore and her head dropped as darkness engulfed her.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 6: Recovery ~

~*~

Fire. No, just a burning, a tingling, getting steadily more pounding, Breezey's wound was getting worse. Then nothing.

Breezey opened her bleary eyes to a tiny fern-shrouded clearing. She blinked a few times and opened her mouth, trying to get the feeling back in her throat. She was so thirsty. And her shoulder ached horribly. Where was she? She wondered, looking around stiffly. she groaned as she moved her head and it jarred her shoulder. Pawsteps sounded outside the clearing and she glanced up to see Harepaw's head poking around the den entrance. His eyes widened with a spark of happiness and he darted back out.

A few moments later he came in with Badgerstep. "i heard you groan, are you alright?" Harepaw rushed to her side. Breezey tried to nod then rasped, "just sore." Her throat itched. "Harepaw bring her some water in the fresh moss?" Badgerstep asks. Harepaw nods and races to do as he was bid, a spring in his step as he realized Breezey would be OK!

Badgerstep looked down on the small she-cat. She was a fighter, that one. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked gently. He knew it was a fox, but he wanted to make sure her head was working fine. He remembered when Pitchpaw came back, dragging her body, blood-covered and limp. Harepaw and Gustypaw had wailed and Patchpaw had covered her eyes, whimpering. Badgerstep had cleaned her up though, using his knowledge of herbs and wounds.

Breezey tries to answer but she was parched. Harepaw ran back in with the watered moss and Breezey lapped at it, almost choking in her rush. Once she could talk she answered, "I was attacked... It was a fox. I tried to fight it.. But I didn't know how" she murmured. She was ashamed that she had had to be rescued. Harepaw crouched down beside her, "we're just glad you're alright" he says.

Badgerstep watches them with intelligent amber eyes. "Breezey... are you sure you don't want to learn how to defend yourself so that doesn't happen again?" he mews, keeping his gaze steady. He hoped this would show her what learning to be a warrior was really about.

Breezey shakes her head gingerly, "I was mistaken before. I would like to train, really, it could be fun." she mews sincerely. She would never be helpless again. "Where are the others?" she asks. She was scared they would hate her for leaving.

"Here!" Chorused a multitude of voices as her friends came piling in. they had been eavesdropping. Patchpaw had an ashamed look on her face while Pitchpaw was aloof as always. Gustypaw, happy as can be, plopped down beside Breezey and gave her a lick on the head. "We were so worried about you!" he mews. Pitchpaw grinned, "Yea, we were terribly annoying about it, says Badgerstep. He had to shoo us out of the Medicine Cat den so you could rest easier." Patchpaw nodded excitedly, "except for me! Badgerstep has been teaching me the uses of herbs!" she mews.

Breezey looked around at all of her friends, her eyes glimmering with the emotions she felt: relief they didn't hate her, excitement at catching up with them, and overall love for her besties. "I'm so glad to be with you all again." she purred.

Badgerstep smiles. "Sorry to break up the happy reunion, but you all need your rest for training tomorrow. Except you Breezey, you need to let that shoulder heal for a few more days, until all the swelling is reduced." Breezey groans but nods. She was already feeling better but she wouldn't argue with him.

Patchpaw nods and stands with Pitchpaw, both heading for the den's entrance. Gustypaw leaves reluctantly, Harepaw pulling him along. "See you in the morning Breezey!" Gusty calls backwards over his shoulder. He was so glad she was alright. She had been his best friend forever and he was closest to her out of them all.

Breezey smiles. She was safe and happy. She would learn all there was to learn about being a warrior. And then she could help others too. She purred and curled up; resting her injured shoulder gingerly, and was soon fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 7: Ceremonies ~

~*~

Pitchpaw drags a plump rabbit into the center of camp. He surveyed the fresh-kill pile content with the amount of prey. It was now mid autumn, Leaf-Fall. He could hardly believe it had been moons since he and his friends had first ventured into the forest and met Harepaw and Badgerstep. His sleek black pelt rippled over toned muscles and his face had a longer, broader look. He had grown up, they all had. He sighed, when was he going to have the power though?

Patchpaw trotted out of the medicine cat den. The muscles under her silky white pelt were just as toned, yet less prominent. She spent just as much time among herbs as she did hunting and fighting. The pace she was training suited her, she liked to keep busy. She positively glowed as she scampered up to her brother, "Badgerstep says i know everything there is to know about herbs! At least, I remember them. There haven't been many chances for me to actually practice using them" she mews excitedly.

"Whats the excitement about Patchpaw?" Breezeypaw mews as she, Harepaw, and Gustypaw enter camp from their battle training. They too had grown up, their pelts longer, their eyes had a new gleam in them. Harepaw had a thin scratch down his flank that was bleeding slowly. He noticed Patchpaw looking at it and grinned at her, "Gustypaw got me while I was trying to go for the side of his face. It's nothing" he mewed calmly. He always seemed calm lately. Unlike Breezeypaw who was just as bubbly as ever, if a bit more cautious about wild animals. Gustypaw was the same, very loyal and good-natured.

The five best friends lay down with the fresh-kill, sharing tongues quietly. It was peaceful here. Hardly any of them thought about the old days as kittypets except for Breezeypaw once in a while. That was how Badgerstep found them as he came out of his den. He smiled, proud of how much they were coming along.

"I have some news," Badgerstep begins, "It is time that you all became warriors" he mews proudly.

The five young cats looked up, their eyes shining. Pitchpaw grinned wolfishly, finally! He thought. Gustypaw was bristling with anticipation. Would he be different as a warrior? He wondered. Harepaw and Breezeypaw looked at each other happily; this was what they had been training for! It was here! And Patchpaw smiled cheerfully; a Medicine cat and a warrior in one day!

Badgerstep purred and leaped up onto the stump in the middle of the clearing. "All of you gather beneath me." he mews in a serious voice. This was his first ceremony in a long time. He hoped he remembered what to say.

"I Badgerstep, last remnant of the once mighty Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and i commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Harepaw, Pitchpaw, Patchpaw, Gustypaw, and Breezeypaw; do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clans, even at the cost of your life?"

Harepaw replied automatically, "I do" his ears were flat against his head, nervous and excited at the same time. Pitchpaw and Patchpaw mewed their "I do's" simultaneously then grinned at each other. Patchpaw was trembling in her excitement without realizing it. Gustypaw nodded, flexing his sharp claws, "I do" his voice was strong and firm. Badgerstep looked at the last apprentice, Breezeypaw. She met his gaze firmly, "I do" she whispered.

Badgerstep nodded; his eyes full of pride. He began the ceremonies.

--

"Harepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Harebound. Starclan honors your loyalty and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior." Badgerstep rested his muzzle on Harebound's bowed head and Harebound licked Badgerstep's shoulder respectively then stepped back, his amber eyes shining.

"Patchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Patchleaf. Starclan honors your patience and understanding and we welcome you as a full warrior." Badgerstep leans down, resting his muzzle on Patchleaf's head. Badgerstep whispered, "Don't forget, you are also a trained medicine cat." Patchleaf's blue eyes wavered with tears of joy as she licked Badgerstep's shoulder and retreated.

"Gustypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Gustyheart. Starclan honors your fierceness and compassion equally and we welcome you as a full warrior." Badgerstep repeats the process with Gustyheart as Gustyheart fidgeted with excitement.

"Breezypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Breezeyspirit. Starclan honors your quick-thinking and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior." The old tom rested his muzzle on Breezeyspirit's shoulder with a quick murmur of, "I'm proud of you" before Breezeyspirit finished her part and stepped away.

"And Pitchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pitchgaze. Starclan honors your strength and __ and we welcome you as a full warrior." Badgerstep placed his muzzle on Pitchgaze's head, his tail flicking. Pitchgaze's golden eyes gleamed with power as he licked Badgerstep's shoulder respectfully.

The ceremonies concluded, Badgerstep leaped back down to join the new warriors. "You five are all now true warriors. I am proud of each and every one of you. But there are some things you should know."

--

The five nodded. "We're all ears" Harebound mewed happily.

Badgerstep sighed and began. "I won't be around forever. Tonight you will have your warrior vigil. Tomorrow... you will leave here." A few of them gasped, all their eyes widened. "buy, why?" Patchleaf asks, feeling as if he didn't want them anymore. Badgerstep was like a father to her, to all of them. Badger waits for them to settle again, "You are destined to rebuild the clans. You will return someday, with new cats to call your deputy, medicine cats, warriors, and queens. You will train your own apprentices, play with your own kits." his voice faded as he remembered the stories from his kit-hood with longing.

"So, you will all go find your own clans to bring back here. You will set up territories, boundaries, talk to Starclan at the Echoing Cave that i pointed out, and just live your lives how you have worked for." Badgerstep smiled. He had made a speech.

The new warriors stared at him, dumbstruck. It was a daunting task. They looked at one another, their best friends, who knew them inside and out. They could do this. One by one, starting with Pitchgaze and ending with Patchleaf, they all nodded solemnly.

Badgerstep's smile widened, "thank you for this. For everything" he mewed softly. He suddenly looked his age, old and tiring. He licked them all once on the forehead with a purr, "Go and begin your vigil." And then he padded back into his den.

Breezeyspirit smiled up at the night sky. She hoped Nighthawk was watching as she and the others settled for a long, sleepless night of silence.


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 8: Farewells ~

~*~

Mist swirled around the five young cats as they sat their vigil, waiting for dawn to arrive. Sunbeams breaking through the mist warned of dawn's gradual approach and the cats smiled. They stretched and purred, getting the use of their voices back gradually after being silent like that for so long. None of them noticed a cool breeze ruffling all of their pelts as it passed.

Patchleaf rose gracefully and trotted over to Badgerstep's den. "Badgerstep! It's dawn! Our vigil is over!" she calls in excitedly. "I was wondering. Did you want us to leave right away? Or would you mind if we waited until sun-high?" she didn't want to leave her friends so soon...

There was no answer and no movement from inside the den. Patchleaf tilted her head, "Odd… usually he's up before sunrise" she murmured. Pitchgaze strode over to her, "Badgerstep needs his rest." he murmurs.

Breezeyspirit bounced over to join them. "But we need instructions! I don't understand what we're to do, where we're to go!" she mews. She enters Badgerstep's den and noses him gently. He slept soundly on. She nudged him again, a bit harder this time. That was when she noticed how still his chest was. Cold gripped her and she stumbled out of the den blindly. "He's not breathing!" she wailed.

Harebound darted over, supporting Breezeyspirit as she pinwheeled away from the den. He stayed with her, murmuring in her ear comfortingly as Gustyheart and Patchleaf rushed into the den to check. They came out, shaking their heads. They all knew what that meant.

There was a silence in the clearing, broken only by the first bird-call, heralding the new day. Patchleaf cried quietly. Gustyheart looked at his paws, trying to gain his composure back. Breezeyspirit and Harebound leaned on each other for moral support and physical. They both felt drained and alone. Only Pitchgaze seemed fine out of all of them, the only sign of his grieving was the sorrowful look in his eye that only those closest to him could see.

Harebound spoke first. "He was a noble warrior... he will _always_ be remembered." he whispered. Breezeyspirit nodded as tears poured down her cheeks. Gustyheart excused himself and padded into the medicine cat den, needing to be alone to grieve. Pitchgaze glanced at his sister, still crying, as he contemplated. The huge black tom padded into his former mentor's den and dragged Badgerstep out gently by the scruff.

The four remaining cats gathered round to share tongues with him one last time. They each remembered a special memory of their time spent with the old tom. He was always putting them first, even when it meant he got beaten by young claws and pretended to be an invader. Harebound only noticed that he was crying when Breezeyspirit gently dabbed at his cheek with her tail. Patchleaf sighed and sat up, "We have to bury him." she murmured.

Pitchgaze nodded and took over, taking the body out of camp. Gustyheart came out then. "Ive been thinking… even though we are all grieving... we need to go on. Search for members of our new clans. Do what Badgerstep told us to do last night." Brezeyspirit gasped, "Last night! I think he knew what was going to happen..." she cried, tearing up all over again. No one spoke until Pitchgaze came back.

"Gustyheart is right," the big tom mewed. "We have to do what we set out to do. Otherwise Badgerstep taught us in vain! It is our duty to him." who knew Pitchgaze could be so convincing when he wanted to. The others slowly shook off their stupor and nodded. "Good. We leave now!" Pitchgaze said determinedly.

--

Patchleaf looked stricken, "it's too soon!" she protested. Pitchgaze glanced at her with his deep golden gaze, "Badgerstep wanted us to leave today." he reminded her. She quieted. Gustyheart took deep breaths to stay calm. Harebound and Breezeyspirit still stood close; too overwhelmed to think it through. Too much had happened: they were made warriors, Badgerstep's death, the proposal of leaving the ones who understood them completely… None of them knew what they were supposed to be doing, not technically. But they knew their duty. They knew they _had_ to try anyway.

Pitchgaze stood. "In six moons, the full moon, let us meet here. We will bring our clans and sort everything out then." he licked Patchleaf and nuzzled the others, his golden gaze giving nothing away. Then he turned and loped out of the camp clearing without another word. There was a stunned silence in his wake.

Gustyheart was the first to rouse. He licked Breezeyspirit and Patchleaf fiercely and nuzzled Harebound as toms do. "May Starclan light your paths." he said. What would he do if he never saw one of them again? Or all of them? Gustyheart shuddered and headed out of the clearing. He glanced back only once, his gray pelt bristling with anticipation. "In six moons..." he whispered. Then with a flick of his tail he disappeared into the forest.

Patchleaf got up then and padded into the medicine cat den. She returned a few moments later with a little bundle of herbs. She wasn't going to forget everything she had been taught from Badgerstep, not ever. She nuzzled the two remaining members of her group of best friends tenderly. She didn't say a word, she didn't have to. They understood each other. She padded slowly out of camp.

Now Breezeyspirit and Harebound were the only ones left. Breezeyspirit broke into sobs and leaned heavily against Harebound, pressing her nose into his pelt as she cried. Harebound made soothing noises and twined his tail with hers, licking her head gently. They stood there like that for a long moment, neither of them wanting to do the duty they had been set, but knowing that they must, for Badgerstep's sake. Harebound's heated whisper broke the silence, "Breezeyspirit, I love you. Always." his voice cracked and he couldn't stand the goodbye any longer. He licked her lovingly on the head then left, tears burning behind his eyes as he did so.

Breezeyspirit stared after him longingly, her green eyes spilling over as they had so much that day. "I love you too..." she whispered to the wind, hoping it carried to wherever Harebound was going. She hoped he knew. Breezeyspirit took a long look around the camp and with a shaky breath she turned her back on it. She padded strongly out the entrance, head held high, and eyes brimming with even more tears.

--

The untouched camp was in silence. It was empty of any living creature now. Who knew when someone would be back? If ever? A lone mourning-dove trilled a loud, sad note as the blazing sun slowly rose higher into the blue autumn sky.

* * *

_**A/N**  
So there is my first FanFiction :)  
I really hope you like it. Please review with constructive criticism because I know I made mistakes in there and there are tons of ways that this story could be better.  
For fans of this story, you'll be happy to hear that there is a sequel coming! I have it planned out and will update this when I actually upload the sequel, which is to be called Echoing Secrets!  
Happy reading until then!  
~xxSumma_


End file.
